Standing Alone
by LunastoneMedia
Summary: All the major terrorist groups throughout the land of Pokémon have devised a small fighting tournament. But it's not for Pokémon. Follow Michael as he tries to escape from the evil 'Team Ground', whilst competing too.
1. Prologue

**Hello there everyone! My name is Jamie - but you can call me Luna. First off, I would just like to thank for you deciding to look at my story out of all the thousands of other stories here on FFN. I appreciate it, greatly!**

**Second, If you enjoy this story, or know someone else that might be interested in this, I would love if you would show them this, or something along those lines. If you see something that could improve my writing, please leave a Review. Every little bit of Constructive Criticism helps massively!**

**Thirdly, have fun!**

* * *

I fumbled with the small cassette tape located in my hand, all the meanings which were in this small disk. I just wished to finally hear that voice again – I pressed the button to crack open the front and hastily inserted the rectangular disk into the small crevice, and then closed the lid. I then shut my eyelids as I heard the screeching buzz as the recorded message once again, begun speaking.

The male voice spoke in a light Kalosian accent "Recorded message, day 6, recorded by S-0213 or Assistant Head Scientist, Head of the 'Transformation' Project. The first day of experimentation is afoot, so to say, and it would seem that the entire test had been effective and the test subject is co-operating with us well.

The transformation is going slowly, though. We have the presumption that it will begin to speed up after the constant D.N.A transfusion begins to affect him.

So far, we have noticed some electric readings currently emanating from his chest and upwards that is all that has achieved." The voice cuts out, leading into the same screeching, when a loud click can be heard, signifying a new voice clip.

"Recorded message, day 25, recorded by S-0213 or Assistant Head Scientist. The test subject has improved in the transformation majorly, but he still has his humane form, but in noticeable featuring, he has gained electric blue hair, which sparks occasionally – or when he has a strong emotional feeling.

His eyes, as well, have changed; they have differed into a full orange colour, as well as the surrounding area gaining some lines which join up with a small circle surrounding the main eye. Also, the test subject has 'grown' some orange clothing which has merged with his skin, the clothing is formed like a hooded sweatshirt and baggy trousers, in a mildly darker orange colour.

In all, since the specimen remains his human form, which means he could possibly pass off for a human – he has changed to the amount that he is unrecognisable compared to what he was before. For his powers, he has not gained any way of controlling such.

We believe it may take a few days to fully complete the transformation and that he will possibly learn some electric-type moves in a day's time." The audio cut out again with the ear-splitting auditory groan.

The voice came back again. "Recorded message, day 37, recorded by S-0213 or Assistant Head Scientist. A huge change has occurred in the time between the last recording and now, not much has differed in the way of appearances, except for a light blue plasma field surrounding his entire body.

That is not the main change though, that is, the fact that his Ghost-type powers are finally proving themselves, he is able to deform and then form through walls, also, his electrical powers are... developing, but compared to the Ghost-type powers are very weak.

The small plasma field though, make it impossible to touch him without rubber gloves, so we are no-longer able to easily test anything of bodily functions. Though it _did _take some painful testing, for both him and me." As the recording ended, I took a deep breath and reached into my pocket to grab the second cassette tape, whilst rewinding the used tape, so it could be used again. Once it was finished I slid in the second clear plastic-like-substance, and the same screech sounded.

When the voice came up again, it sounded hasty, like the Irish man wanted to very quickly get the information out "Recorded Message... Day.. Oh, I don't care anymore! All our power switched itself off at night, the entire Team Ground base had a huge power surge, and it even shut off the transfusion machine, meaning that we can't continue with any procedure.

But I need to get this done, so I can make sure my son will live! I'm going to have to go to the Leader himself after I've done recording this... But, this message is just for my son if he ever hears this, if you are confused as to why I and your mother ever had to do this to you, well...

When you were 6 years old you acquired a specific... illness – which caused you to lose all your memory, we thought that was all, but you were dying slowly. Which meant that we had to find a possible way of curing it, anyway we could and the only way we could find, was to go to Team Ground, we went straight to the Leader, Prince.

When we talked to him, he said that he was asking for test subjects, and... we were so desperate that we agreed with him without any hesitation, not understanding what would come of this. When we actually found out that he would be changing massively, well, we were absolutely furious.

The next day, I went straight to Prince again, demanding why he was doing this to you, he just simply laughed at my face. I, of course, continued with my demand, saying that I would like you to be taken off of this stupid project, he laughed again – stating simply, 'We're not far enough in this project, that your _precious_ son would die if we took him off of the life support'.

I was stunned into silence from this news, as most people would've been if they were in our situation. I was thinking about it, and decided that if I join the scientific team, that I could keep an eye on you. As for your mother... I'm sorry to say but, well, she died slightly after she heard the news of what was happening to you. She killed herself."

Here, the voice stops talking, pausing thinking about his wife, presumably. But he continues after a while. "I'm getting off track, You are Steven Nathan Elysian, and be proud of your last name, it means 'Swift', or 'Lightning', which ironically, suits you quite well.

My name is Kai Elysian. Again, I'm getting off track, remember your name, it will be the only thing which will connect you to your past life. As for your race, you are Kalosian-Sinnohish, Kalosian from me, and well... you can work out the rest.

You were born on 15th of September, and you are, at the current time of speaking, eight years old. Fifteen years ago, I moved to the Jubilife City, found right in the centre of Sinnoh, because the house prices were lower. All I expected was a job, and a simple life.

What I didn't expect though was to find love, love in the form of your mother, Helen Tempest. She was so beautiful when I met her at the job interview for the huge Pokémart which is found in Jubilife. Surprisingly, even though there was only one placement, we both got the job, I guess the interviewer must've liked us, and couldn't place one of the other or something, but honestly she is just a better worker than I am.

Ah, I'm getting off track again. What I'm trying to say is, remember your roots, because that will be all that connects you to what you were before. And, really, I am your father, I will love you no matter what ever happens; which changes your appearance, what turns you into a Pokémon – I don't care. I will always be right by your side, and I will help you in times of need, even when I'm not there.

Now I really must be talking to Prince." As the audio cuts out, I look around to check around myself, for any possible intruders or people of the sort. I sighed when there was no-one there, relieved. The little cassette tape then burst into action with a very loud explosion sounding from the box.

When my dad's voice popped up again, it sounded out of breath, like he had just ran a mile "Recorded... Message, Day... I think it's 78. You know who I am... So... I went to... Prince, but... he was in a meeting... and I... sort of eavesdropped on his... conversation. Which is where I found out... his actual plan.

He's gathering up children, and he's basically going to turn them into war machines, he's going to turn innocent and good kids into Pokémon! So, when the meeting was meeting its end... I... burst in through the door... and they threw... me in prison, after a long chase... of course. I... sneaked in my cassette tape recorder; I think this is the end for me.

But, just remember, I will always be in your heart." In the background, I could hear some metallic footsteps like someone walking on iron, on the recording "Oh god, here they come – if you ever make it out, go to Sa-" The audio cut out at this point.

I rested my head against the rough stone, thinking about all the information that I had heard so many times before. Tears dried on my face, and I just sat there.


	2. Chapter 1

I've always been told that a good story starts at the end, so I think that'll be a good idea if that's what I do. So, let's get started then.

White light flooded my view, as my flashback ended – feeling some tears welling in the bags under my eyes. I stare around myself, I was in the small town plateau, trees surrounded the small path leading to millions of sets of minute housing.

In that set of houses, there were hundreds upon hundreds of people all huddled with their families, cowering in the corners, loving the last minutes of their tiny and pity worthy lives.

The ground cracked and crumbled, buildings collapsed in on themselves, tree cracked and destumped, the town hall's mosaic pillars burst and imploded, the walls crumpled as they fell inwards, the roofs of the houses caved in, as the supports of the house became too weak, crushing thousands of innocent lives – gone in a single moment – just like that.

Small crevices appeared and formed around my feet, my feet separated, I willed myself to push one in front of the other. Instantly, I was in a full run, but I knew I would never get there in time, electricity flowed through the air gathering around me – propelling me through the air, causing small ripples the from the area surrounding my entire body.

My shocking blue hair billowed in the strong wind, making it feel like each stem of hair was being pulled out, all at once. It was an unbearable feeling, but one that I had become accustomed to. I looked over to the town hall, seeing the hideously beautiful light glaring through the deep darkness.

I saw an opportunity, a huge, falling slab of solid stone originating from the top of the town hall. As I reached it, I was running too fast to stop now. This was not something my slower comprehending humane mind could handle, as I shut off all passages of my mind, switching on the Pokémon side of me.

My eyes reopened, now in a 'zoomed out' perspective, the scree came crashing into my field of view impossibly fast, any normal human moving at this speed would be unable to fathom any sort of slowing down at a moment's notice.

I felt the usual odd sensation as my body turned into its unsolidified state, jumping and floating through the wall, I had to keep all my concentration so as to not be stuck in the wall, I knew what that felt like – but as the human side of my mind was starting to reminisce, light burst into my vision and I was ripped from my thoughts.

As my eyes adjusted to the vestiges of luminosity breaking my eyesight, I shut off the Pokémon side again, as it could be ruthless and greatly feral. I glared upwards at the gargantuan beast that assaulted my sight. The calm staring purple eye, the moon like head, it was unmistakable as the annoying sister of Darkrai.

My eyes closed into slits, as I unblinkingly stared at the swan-like being. She just looked back, indecently, calmly, cleanly stating "So it would seem we meet again, changed one."

I pursed my lips, holding back the instinctive insult, deciding to just murmur back "It would seem so, _Cresselia._" I spat out her name, like it was the most disgusting thing that I had ever spoken.

"Why do you speak with so much hate, does it have something to do with the hundreds of words of loathing which are flowing around your mind right now?" she said as calmly as ever. I didn't give her the time of day for me to answer that with an intellectual answer, so I instead growled to get the point across that I meant business.

"Why are you doing this, Moon Swan?" I yell up at her, ignoring her question.

"Why am I doing what, _hero_?"

"Look around! Explain yourself!"

"What? Ridding this world of these vile creatures, it's beautiful, isn't it?" she sighs loudly in pleasure.

"Humans are not vile creatures, once you get to know them, they are loving and... and... a huge amount of indescribable things which we don't even have words for!"

As a reply, the lunar-headed beast simply laughed, before answering, "I am surprised that you, of all people, should be the one to protect the _humans. You_, who has been hated ever since you were turned. Y_ou_, who has been assaulted by the humans just because you were different."

She pauses before continuing"_You_, who has had a parent killed by humans, because he knew slightly too much. Do you not see? These humans have no care for anyone but themselves! _They __**deserve**__ to die_!"

"If you haven't noticed, I had a **human** mother and father." I said, putting as much emphasis as I could into human, "From my experiences, most humans are hard-working professional-"

"Killers." Cresselia cut off, "Humans have no reason to dwell on this world, with their scheming and conniving ways. Now, let me past!"

I planted my feet, as to oppose a movement on my part, "I will not move from this spot until you see the errors of your ways!" I said as strongly as I could muster up.

She let out another sigh, but this time exasperated, "Move out of the way, or I will have to destroy you." she still spoke in her unnaturally calm voice, but sounding a bit disgruntled.

I stood still with my mouth closed, I had said enough, the Cresselia attempted to float past, but I floated up to get in the way. "Last Chance." her voice cracked weirdly, like she was starting to get exceedingly irked.

When I didn't move, "Fine, prepare to die" was all she said. In the time it took for me to get set up, my body was already flying towards a wall. I crashed into it at full-force, before I could 'dissolve' through the wall.

I noticed the huge crater in the wall – caused by me, noticing Cresselia already preparing one of the rings floating around her neck for a painful looking Psycho Cut. Knowing better than to try surviving this move, I stumbled out from the semi-sphere imprinted in the wall.

I look back at the wall, and I saw a massive scratch-mark lining through the entirety of the wall, the move cut so deep that it actually toppled the wall in on itself. I thought through my options, I then mentally swore at myself for not learning any offensive Ghost-type moves – which would've helped greatly at this point, being the double power against the psychic Swan.

I fired a lightning bolt straight at her, which she dodged easily, charging up another Psycho Cut. I took a few jumps backwards – watching the pink-like colour scraping across the ground. I stare back up to the pink-blue-yellow Pokémon floating above me. Very menacing.

I saw a moon appear above her – my eyes glazed over, looking at the sight. Thinking fast, I then sent the only move in my arsenal that could do a large amount of damage, which was Dark Pulse. This time the move hit its mark – and the moon disappeared, as Cresselia flinches, before the moon could cure her.

Taking the opportunity of flinch I quickly absorbed all the electricity surrounding my body, and fired out a discharge. I closed my eyes as all the plasma parted from my body, I breathed out as I felt it all disappear.

Light appeared, protruding into my eyelids, I quickly opened my eyes to see the same pink slash through the sky, I had no time to react or anything. The slash dug through across my chest, light blue blood flung from my side, splattering the ground with my electrified blood.

I fell to my knees as I gripped my chest, trying to calm the flowing blood. I was still tired out from the discharge that had most obviously – completely missed. I glared back up at the moon swan with hate-filled eyes.

She summoned another moon, but this one was a pure red. I took it as an attack, and I attempted to stand up and run away, but I tripped over my own feet. The moon was ever increasing in size, Cresselia's eyes had turned to a full deep black, an evil, crazed laugh escaped her lips.

"This will end you... for good!" she laughed at my struggling body, "You can't fix the world all by yourself!" and the air around me was starting to feel excruciatingly hot from the still growing moon above me.

I reached to the ground, and begun pushing myself up, "What are you doing." she deadpanned. My feet trembled to keep themselves up, I kneeled down onto my knees, and put my hands into a praying formation. Cresselia faltered as she wondered what I was doing

"O, great Dialga, I call upon thou." I started as loud as I could.

"No! Stop!" She attempted to interrupt.

"I beg of you to grant me another chance in this dreaded world, send me, your humble servant..." I continued on.

"Don't do it! Stop!" the moon was still growing, feeding off her fearful emotions. She looked back up at it, and a plan formulated in her brain. She sent the moon flying at me, I could feel the heat increasing as the red moon neared.

"...to the past, to the place which you think could turn this around for the good of everyone." I didn't speed up my speaking, even in the face of impenetrable death.

My eyes closed instinctively as too much light shone into my eyes, I felt my body being consumed in light. But, it wasn't painful, and felt like myself being transported.

The screaming of the Cresselia died down, and I suddenly felt extremely cold. I opened my eyes to see a cassette player in my hands, and me sitting in a very cold cave – I was in the place where my meaning in this world was shown. Where my life changed around, for good.


	3. Chapter 2

I thanked the time lord for giving me this one chance of retrying everything that went wrong. This cave – it meant so much to me, there were hundreds of memories which originated from this confined, stone grovel. Not all were good, and not all were bad, but it did give me a lot of thoughts to ponder over. From the looks of it, as I looked around my younger body, I was currently at the age of sixteen.

My mind conversed with itself, as I remembered what had happened, the first time which I had found this tiny cave was when I had just escaped from the evil Team Ground 'research' facility (that's another story, for another time). I remember that there were hundreds of Houndoom and Mightyena chasing me. There was no chance that I could get away. At least, until I found this cave, I had blocked off the entrance with a big stone, and I was amazed at the cave – it had everything I needed.

But I knew I had to act fast, they would be arriving in just a few minutes, and, as I looked around the dull, damp cave, I felt like it really did need a bit of a renovation. In my opinion, being sent back to the past just meant that I had to do things differently to what happened before.

I knew that giving a good... first impressions, for me that is. Who would I be to not give my chasers a little challenge? Dead – or close to it, anyway. If I remembered correctly into my past, I believe I have about 10 minutes to have some fun, I smirk to myself at the thought.

As quick as a flash, I began checking through my powers, I had a simple, measly Shock Wave and Thunder Shock. No other attacks. But, I wouldn't really need anything, I have my intimidation tactics, and lightning can be quite startling used right.

I guess ever since I was formed with a ghost, being generally creepy and enjoying myself by messing with people came with the transformation. I ran into the back room that I remember so well, I search in my pockets for my rubber gloves.

The rubber gloves would cut off the plasma circulation, but that wasn't really needed at this moment. I slid on the gloves and, moving fast, I picked up the small fan and with another hand dragged the lawn-mower behind me. I placed the fan on a small cardboard packing box and brought the mower into a corner, slightly out of sight.

I returned back to the room searching for the other appliances, steadily moving each useful object into it's own hiding spot, all cleverly placed so that they were all see-able from each position. Something you might not know, If you are not well versed in Pokémonic traits, is that Rotom – the Pokémon I was fused with – has an uncanny ability to become certain appliances.

This was going to be fun.

Literally, as soon as I had laid out the washing machine against the wall. I heard scuffling on the grass outside the door. It was not hurried, like someone who was attempting to conceal their footsteps, to not give away their hiding spot. It would appear that one of the chasers had tripped over.

Listening intently, I noticed hushed voices and a sharp slapping noise. I assume that the tripper is being disciplined, or the terrible way that Team Ground did that their 'followers'. I put that in air quotes because, well, most of the members are forced to join, either by blackmail or some other hideous form of making people join.

The whispers between the Team Ground grunts stopped, as did the quiet stepping. I guess that they would probably listening into the cave, to see if there was any movement inside. I stayed stock still – if they believed that I was sleeping, or something of the sort, then they would never expect anything. Making the surprise so much better.

I had it all planned out it my head, and it was fairly simple. The grunts would assure themselves that I was sleeping, and they would go around to the rock entrance, easily lifting away the rock and I do a little bit of what I do. Then they, like the grunts they are, run away like little pansies. Of course, that was the simplified and hopeful version, there are hundreds of ways it could end poorly. A guy can dream, right?

Tearing off my gloves, I shoved them into the hoodie pocket and hovered over to the Washing Machine, closing my eyes, hoping to make the pain more bearable. This is the one thing that I hate the most about being a Rotom pokémorph. My spine made an odd sound – like someone hitting a xylophone, which I knew that only I could hear.

Then the worst part of this happened, I knew it was coming, but I couldn't ever prepare myself for this – I heard a horrible, internal squelching noise and a sucking sensation from the pit of my stomach. It felt like all my vital organs were slowly being drained away, it was not an enjoyable sensation.

It ended as fast as it had started, I opened my eyes to see from a much lower perspective, and I felt a little bit fatter too. I had become exactly the same as the Washing Machine I had touched, I had chose this as the best appliance to start as, since it had a great vantage point of the cave.

I then realised how odd it was for just some random washing and kitchen equipment to just be laying around in a cave, possibly it was planted specifically for me by Team Ground and they knew exactly what I had in store for them. My heart fell, the plan felt like it was falling apart. Oh well, I guess the only way to know would be to try.

Light broke through the pitch darkness of the cave but only a crack of it was actually breaking the dull, and for me – lovable cave environment. I heard grunts sounding from behind the rock, meaning that there was probably multiple people attempting to move the rather huge boulder out of the way of the entrance.

The strength I had gained just from the transformation alone is astronomical, and in that train of thought I noticed the stone finally falling inwards from the strength of 6 burly grunts.

* * *

It's my first day on the job and I had already been sent out on a mission – I hadn't been told who or even what we are looking for, but I knew that if I didn't bring back whatever it was, I would be surely punished. So, it would seem that it would be a very important mission, especially for a low-ranking agent like me.

We had gathered into a group, we had in total ten men, well, 9 men and... me. The only girl in this single squadron and some of the other agents have already began flirting on me. I have, of course, berated them for not concentrating on the mission at hand. We had, 6 just-joined 'grunts' (including me), 3 seniors and a single veteran.

We were all ordered to get into the camouflaged vehicle which was neatly parked just outside of the entrance to the secondary base, where I was stationed. I sat closest to the open hatch, so that I had some respite from the constant, and _very _annoying flirtatious grunts.

I guess I should tell you about myself, shouldn't I? My name is Sheena Elysian – I grew up in Sinnoh with my mother, and I joined up on my own accord, and currently I am at the grand age of fourteen. Apparently, I had a brother, but I never knew him, I wasn't even aware I had a brother until mother had killed herself, that was seven years ago.

I never really knew my father either, he was always so busy with his work that he never came home, he had a second house right next to where his job was located. So that he had a better chance from his boss to get a promotion, or at least, that's what mother had said. As a child, I would always ask mother to let me see him.

But I was never allowed to see him, all I had to know that I actually had a father was a small picture frame of him, mother and me, as a 6 month year old, held in father's hands, no sight of my brother. Seemingly, my brother was allowed to stay with my father and his job, and I had to stay with mother.

I was brought out of my thoughts, when I felt and nudge on my shoulder. I turned my head, expecting to see one of the flirtatious agents, but to see a senior agent attempting to get my attention.

"Are you in your own dream world, _grunt_?" putting emphasis on grunt with great distaste, like he hated how the world felt in his mouth, "If not, can you get moving, we have arrived." It was not question, it was an order.

I knew to respect higher ranked officers, so I clambered out of the truck quite unprofessionally, and checked out the environment. There was nothing but a very large, empty field, and a cave face on one side. But, at a closer look, I noticed a very obvious cave, I had no idea why I didn't see it straight away. I guess that obvious things work well at hiding things, too.

I walked forwards towards the rest of the squadron, they were all gathered around the large boulder too, and they had came to the oh-so intelligent plan of simply pushing it down, storming the place and overwhelming whatever was inside.

I was growing nearer to the cave and I was concentrating fairly hard – thinking of a more intellectual plan when we actually had the boulder down, so that if it was prepared for us, we would have a chance of subduing it – I was concentrating so hard that I didn't notice the obvious log on the floor.

Me being the clumsy klutz that I am, I tripped straight over it, making the most noise possible for me to create. To myself, I swore, if it hadn't known about us before, it knew now. I heard marching from ahead of me, and I felt a strong arm pick me up by the scruff of my neck. He lifted me up so I saw his face, he was easily 2 foot taller than me, so I was hanging off the ground.

He whisper-yelled at me "You may have just cost us the mission little lady, you will have to be punished," I looked anywhere but at his eyes, scared at what I might see. He grabbed my face and turned it to his face, so I couldn't look away, "You look at me when I'm talking at you!"

Of course, my snobbish side had to wear through "But you aren't technically _talking _to me." I mentally face-palmed.

"Did you just talk back to me?" he asked, with anger hidden deep in his voice, but I could hear it. When he got no answer he asked again, spitting out each word "Did you just talk back to me? You never speak back to commanding officers!" He lifted up one of his hands from my collar, and sent his palm flying to my face. He then threw me to the floor "Never do that again."

They broke down the boulder in no time, and the right side of my face already had a red imprint on it. We cautiously walked in, expecting everything to happen.


	4. Chapter 3

The cave was excruciatingly dark, no visibility, pitch black – and it was damp too, each footstep made a light squishing noise. Luckily, it wasn't far to go until we found an opening in the side, we sent in some of the larger guys first, but it's not that I didn't want to go. The completely sexist members held me back, like they though that I would mess up their plan somehow.

I made a motion to sneak into the cave when no-one was watching, it was even darker in there than outside the cave, it's surprising that we even found it in the first place. Nobody had see me yet, I looked back, two agents were in an 'intensive' discussion and the others were just walking around meaninglessly.

When I thought I was home-free, I ran until I wasn't see-able through the hole, the darkness is deafening – but my eyes had just started to adjust to it. I could make out the outlines of the walls, and generally where the floor sloped, but it wasn't enough to not stumble around like a drunken fool.

A couple of times there was a random wall which I hadn't expected or didn't see. Feeling mightily dizzy and very disoriented, I somehow found my way around a corner. Only to be met with the horrified face of a fellow Team Ground member.

"You can't g-go in th-there." he stammered at me.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked sternly.

The man looked around in a twitch-like way, seemingly looking for someone listening to our conversation. "I'll t-tell you from th-the start of the-" I stopped him with a sharp slap to the face, to stop the aggravating stammer.

"Speak clearly, man." I berated him. I admit, it was quite mean of me, but I hate people who are trying to get a point across and it leaves the person they are giving information to more confused than before.

He took a deep breath, obviously trying to hold himself from hitting me back, once he was calm, he spoke to me – clearly stating "There is... something in there, the others that went in there hasn't come out yet. I must get to the rest of them, so we can get reinforcements."

"Why did you not go in there, so you can find the other agents. Or are you too scared?"

"Of course I'm not scared!"

"Then go in there, you pansy, and get your 'friends'."

There was a small fire I could see in his eyes, but then his expression fell "If they didn't come out, what's the chance of me returning," He dejectedly started to walk towards the entrance. "There is no way that the boss would ever want that to happen, it's worthless."

I watched as he walked away, when he continued talking "You can attempt if you want, but I ain't making any rescue missions for you. Au revoir." I watched as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

I was depressed that someone who seemed to always be an excitable personality just giving up like... that. Sighing, I turned back around to the large stone corridor, knowing whatever is past this wall must be evil, and has no care for human life, plotting and scheming exactly how to deal with me.

* * *

Snore... Snore... Gurgle... Snore. Gah! Arceus damn it, did I just go back to sleep again? Of course I did. These Team Ground members are much more scaredy-purrloins that I had expected. They all had ran away when I first activated the washing machine I was harbouring in.

I'm assuming that all the grunts had gone, but I guess I shouldn't let my guard down – Prince could be sending in hundreds of men any minute now. Or maybe there was still people here...

In any case, I don't want to stay in this damn washing machine any longer than I have to, it's getting quite claustrophobic in here. I closed my eyes, finding the quiet peace familiar to the few hours I had spent in here before the grunts appeared.

I felt the familiar and terrible feeling, and squinted to try and minimize the pain. The next moment, I found myself sitting on the damp ground, readjusting my eyesight. My heart stopped when I heard something I dreaded, footsteps, slapping footsteps.

I was too tired and sick of the feeling to attempt to go back into the Washing Machine next to me. I stood up and hastily glared around the room I was occupying. Hurriedly, I ran to a corner of the room and curled up into a ball. Shutting down my body.

I had recently found this interesting tactic of hiding in plain sight, basically, I will exeunt all electricity from my body – which causes my skin to fall into a deep colour, and the hoodie and jeans lose all their colour, blending myself into the surroundings.

I saw the silhouette standing in the door, but it was obvious that they couldn't see me, since I saw them occasionally stumble on the unstable ground which I had grew to accept and love. I would have to keep my concentration to not release the plasma.

Arceus, was it dark in here. I find it impossible that anyone, even a fire-type Pokémon, would live in here. I bet that once you get used to it, that toy would eventually get used to it, I definitely won't, but luckily I wouldn't have to.

I think this is how far this cave goes, since there seemed to be nowhere else I can exactly go from here, and it seemed to be a doorway-like entrance to this section, so this is probably where it was located.

I turned back for a second, to make sure if anyone was possibly following me, or something along the lines of that. There was no-one, although there was something which caught my eye, on the ground there was a silhouette I could see.

It was very small, and was mostly cylindrical. I bent down to get a better view of it, at closer inspection it appeared to be a torch. Reaching out, I grabbed it and flicked it on.

It shone up, and within a few seconds, it turned off about as fast as it turned on. I desperately took out the batteries, and shoved them back in, fiddling them around, in the hope that it would just get that smidgeon of juice to go in.

I reopened my eyes, which I had closed so I could concentrate, I looked around the room – my improved eyesight instantly picking up the shadow across the room. I released my concentration for a second, letting myself focus on the delineation.

It was female, human. She had long, flowing brunette hair. Pasty, white skin adorned her body. The outfit she was wearing wasn't dusted with dirt and other clothing dirt items, like most other Team Ground members, so I assumed she was new.

My thoughts were broken as I saw motions to turn. In panic, I let the claustrophobic feeling overtake my body and thoughts again, willing myself to once again join the world of nothingness.

I heard the slapping footsteps, slowly moving from right to left, back to right and then to left. That carried on for multiple minutes. The pacing woman before me was obviously looking for something, and that something was also obviously, well, me.

An annoyed sigh sounded from the north of the room and a large thump sound. I slightly opened one eye, and saw the shadow lying horizontal, sleeping on my bed, a bed which I had made with some cotton from a Mareep farm and a thick sheet which I found stored in the corner – after a bit of cleaning, anyway it was terribly dirty.

Muffled speaking emanated from the north too – the females voice was rather high-pitched, but had a sense of boredom, but also a hint of excitement at the realism of the unknown.

"Why would this be the first mission that I had to go to?" she groaned, proving my assumption. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for, there's no chance of even finding anything in here – it's way too dark!" The last statement proving that they were looking for me, as if it wasn't plain enough to see.

"And the fact that none of the other Team Ground members were here, nor were they on the way to here," she sighed, possibly because the fact that she was releasing this knowledge to the room for no reason. "I can also guess that the so-called ghost is probably just listening to my ramblings right now, so why don't you just show yourself!" She yelled the last phrase out to the entire room.

I didn't do anything, but my body responded differently, becoming solidified once again, but I refrained my electricity force to excrete again. I had an idea, I turned my body invisible like I had practised.

I floated over to the doorway, to delete any chance of causing some footsteps. Once outside, I took a breath and let myself re-solidify. The plasma once again flowed around me – cooling me down, since the storing electricity was actually _really _hot.

Everything around me lit up, showing me the craggy landscape and the short stone stalagmites and stalactites hanging down and standing up respectively, Reminding me of the entire cave. After a second, I readied myself to walk into the room.

* * *

I was lying on this random, and awkwardly comfortable bed, speaking my mind to specifically no-one. But, I knew that a certain _someone _would be listening in on this single-sided conversation with myself.

After my outburst, there was just a very audible nothing. Then I saw blinding light shine from outside the room, making me roll of the bed in surprise. I got up shakily from the excruciatingly dusty floor.

Lifting myself up was much harder than I anticipated, and I collapsed back on the floor, I was more tired than I thought I was. I just stayed the floor, not really being bothered by the loam forming on my clean Team Ground uniform.

I saw light in the corner of my eyes – slowly approaching, when I felt someone poke me on the shoulder, I reacted with a shrug, assuming that it was another Team Ground grunt carrying a torch. But the voice that spoke was certainly not of another agent, I had never heard this voice before.

It was soothing, a calm voice which made my spine shiver weirdly. "Do you need a hand, or are you just enjoying your eternal hug with Mother Nature." The place where he had poked me was starting to sting, like I had had a small electric shock, like sticking a knife in a plug socket.

I felt sleep starting to overtake my thoughts, so I just said to him from the sides of my mouth "No thank you, but I'll just sleep here for a second." And with that, my eyes closed, and I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
